Thoughts
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [CATS] Mainly MJRT. They aren't speaking. She's with others and he's jealous. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own CATS. If something is in italics, then it is a thought.

_How could she? What was she thinking? He doesn't like her. He just wants to use her. If he hurts her, I'll tear him apart! Whoa. What the…? I'm not a violent cat! But why is she spending time with other toms when she could be with me? Huh? Nothing's making sense…_

A large calico tom was sitting on top of his box staring at something in the distance. He was miserable and didn't know why. What caught his attention were the two cats curled up around each other on the tire. One was an arrogant maned tom and the other…was gorgeous. His brown eyes met hers and she looked confused.

_Wait, 'gorgeous'. Where did that come from? When did I decide she was gorgeous? And since when do I care if she spends time with me? She's just my friend, right? What's happening!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahhh… this is very nice. I like this tom, who doesn't? However, there is him. What's his problem? First he smiles and then he growls. He's been acting extremely weird lately. It almost seems like he doesn't want me to hang out with other toms. He's supposed to be my friend, but lately I'm beginning to wonder…_

The calico queen lay next to her tom. At least, he was her tom-of-the-week. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw him. The sun lit up his fur slightly making him look very handsome. Her green eyes met his and in them she saw something. It wasn't anger or happiness, but it was very intense. Why should he be angry that she's cuddling with a different tom? She curled up with him almost every night.

_Handsome? Where the hell did that come from! He looks like he'll kill the tom next to me. Why can't he leave me alone? I'm not his property; I can cuddle with whoever I want! Why is he being so protective? I can't deal with this right now. I need to leave._


	3. Chapter 3

_She'll be ready to choose a mate soon. I wonder who she'll choose. It's obvious, at least to me, what she's trying to do. Then why am I here then? Despite what the other cats say, I'm not immune to her charms. We both know nothing will come of this. If only he would see…_

The maned tom stretched and nuzzled his small companion. She blinked her green eyes and smiled back at him. He shook his mane out and straightened his belt. He looked around and noticed the stunning red queen who had just entered the junkyard. He then shifted his gaze back to the calico and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She grinned and it seemed to light her face up. She nodded and he left her.

_Wait! I know why I'm here: she wanted to see if we had anything in common. Hah! The only tom that has something in common with her doesn't seem to notice her in that manner. At least… that's what it appears. But maybe, just maybe, he does see her. I hope so. But that's not my problem. I have a red queen to entertain. _

"Bombalurina, you're the best."


	4. Chapter 4

_When will those two get together? All the other cats can see that they are meant for each other. At least they aren't fighting. But the tension is almost becoming unbearable. I hope one of them figures it out soon, or else…_

The silver and cream tom peered out form his den. Soon a gold calico queen joined him. They smiled at each other lovingly. The tom's den was in between the tire and the west side of the yard. He had an excellent view of the tribe's troublemakers even though they weren't together. His blue eyes and his companion's yellow eyes roved over the yard and came to rest on the calico tom. He was sitting on his box and was staring at the smaller calico queen.

_What to do? I need to talk to the twins. Maybe they can do something. The junkyard's been quiet lately; too quite, now that I think about it. Something gonna happen, I can feel it. So can my love. She's getting a bit antsy. She is so beautiful. Her eyes tell me what I need to know. _

"Demeter, you are my shining star."


	5. Chapter 5

_Why do I feel happy when I'm with her? Her eyes: beautiful, her fur: sleek, and her smile: breathtaking. Whoa. There it is again! We grew up together… we've been through hell and back together… we took care of each other… Wait! I think… I think I get it! Where is she? I need to…_

The tom closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he saw a silver tom looking at him. The other tom smiled at him. The calico swung his head around the yard. She was gone! He jumped up and scampered out of the yard. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to find her.

_When we're together, I'm, happy. When we touch, it's dizzying. When we curl up, it's comforting. Yes! I've got it! How did it happen? I never expected it. Who does? But everything makes sense now. I love her. I have to tell her. There she is. She looks so peaceful, sitting there. Do I want to do this? O.k., take a deep breath. … Yes, I do. Here goes._

"I love you, Rumpleteazer."


	6. Chapter 6

_Now I can think away from everyone else. When they touched me, it wasn't the same. Even when I was with the others, what I wanted was your touch. What the…? Where did these thoughts come from? I wanted to hear your voice. Why? I don't know. We've been through so much together, what's one more thing? But why, why is it happening to me? Wait! Is it… could it be…? No, it couldn't be, and yet…_

The small calico queen rushed out of the junkyard, her head spinning. His eyes… they were disarming. She had been spending time with other toms, but she needed him. She heard a small noise behind her. She turned around to see him, her tom staring at her. She smiled.

_Yes. He followed me. How many others would have done that? He gazes at me as if I were something precious. He looks like he wants to say something. I hope it is what I think it is. I've decided that I don't need to be with other toms, I've already found the perfect one._

"Oh, Mungojerrie, I love you too."


End file.
